Legend of Zelda: The Untold Legend
by Essance of Fire
Summary: Three ordinary knights in the land of Hyrule are chosen to fight the forces of Ganondorf's forces. But what they don't know is what kind of ride destiny is going to send them on. Rated T for some language and and violence.
1. Prologue

**LEGEND OF ZELDA: UNTOLD SECRETS OF THE SONS**

It has been sixteen years since the Evil Lord Ganondorf, older brother to King Hylian, started the Great War. Sixteen years have passed since Hyrule's White Knight, King Hylian, wielded the power of the Triforce and banished his brother to a prison dimension for all of eternity. But before Hylian could complete the spell, one of Ganondorf's low ranking foot soldiers stabbed the king in the heart form behind with a poison blade. The spell was not complete and only lasted for sixteen years. In those sixteen years, Ganondorf's forces have been gathering, awaiting the return of their master. In his very prison, what felt like eternity, Ganondorf gathered his strength and gained a new power. The power to summon an army of demons strong enough to plunge the kingdom of Hyrule into a never ending darkness. All the while, Ganondorf never aged. Now, he was ready. Now, he would begin the Second Great War.

**I'll be putting more stories out soon. If you guys like it review. If it gets alot of reviews I'll turn it into a youtube series.**


	2. Meeting of Destiny

Meeting of Destiny

Back in the Kingdom of Hyrule's capital, Castle Hyrule, the only child to King Hylian called the Kingdoms three greatest powers together for the first time in sixteen years. Princess Zelda, daughter of the deceased King Hylian, stood before the Fearless Academy Knights, the Berzerker Academy Knights, and the Wise Academy Knights. Each Academy had its own colors and symbols. The Fearless Academy stood under a green banner with a shield and two crossed swords painted on it. At the front of them stood their headmaster and to his left, and two paces behind him stood his prized pupil Link. To the Fearless Academy's left, was the Berzerker Academy. Their banner was red with a lions head painted on it. At the head of the Berzerker's stood stood their headmaster, and in the same place as Link, stood the Berzerker's greatest student, Havoc. On the right of the Fearless, stood the Wise Academy. Their banner was blue with a spear behind two two crossed long swords. Two paces behind and to the left of their headmaster, who was at the front, stood the best pupil from their academy, Sabre. In front of the Academies stood the Princess. Standing in front of them, she shouted each of the Academies names. After she called the third Academy, she walked down to the middle of the stairs and said with a voice as clear as a lake on a perfect summers day, "Sixteen years ago my father was killed while banishing his older brother, the traitorous Ganondorf, to a prison dimension for all of eternity. But he was killed before he could complete his task." This came as a shock to everyone there. They all thought that Hylian had succeeded and then was murdered. "Now, after sixteen years of peace, Ganondorf will be freed in two days time. This is why I called you all here. Even with the Royal Guard and the three Academies, we are not strong enough." This also came as a shock to everyone. Except for three people. Link, Havoc, and Sabre all knew that their Academies were not what they once were. "I am not my father." Explained Zelda. "I can not lead all of you into battle and command all of our forces by my self. That is why I am asking for three volunteers, one from each Academy, to help me lead the Army of Hyrule to victory. So I ask you, who will step forward?" All three of the headmasters looked at each other in agreement. They took one step and were about to speak when

Link, Havoc, and Sabre all stepped in front of them, took two paces forward and went down to one knee with their left knee up, right hand on the floor, and left hand on their knee all all the same time and in perfect step. They bowed their heads in perfect sync and said in unison, "I volunteer to lead my Academy into Battle against the Evil Lord Ganondorf by your side Princess Zelda, your majesty." After they said the last syllable, their heads snapped up and the turned to look at each other, still in sync. They each had no idea that the other two had stepped forward. After holding each others gave for thirty seconds, they turned towards Princess Zelda and held her gaze. Her eyes had and accepting look while theirs had a look saying they were ready to accept any responsibility thrown their way. "Are you sure?" Questioned Zelda. They answered with a small nod and said "Yes, this is our decision." Zelda looked at each headmaster and asked them, "Will you allow them to proceed?" After a few short glances at each other, they turned their heads towards the sixteen-year-old princess and their sixteen-year-old pupils. Their answer came in the form of a single nod from each of them. "Well now that we have that problem settled, I want all of you to get to the parade grounds, set up your camps, get some food in you, and get some sleep. For in two days time, we go to war." As the three academies were leaving Link, Havoc, and Sabre started to leave but were stopped by Zelda. "Except for you three. I want to talk to you." After a look at each other the three knights walked up to the beginning of the stairs leading up to the thrown and stood at attention. "Oh, relax. Come on up and have a seat." Said Zelda as she sat down with a sigh on her thrown that was around six feet in height. The three knights looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces because no royal had ever led some knight walk up to the thrown platform. After a few seconds hesitation the knights walked up to the platform and took a seat. Link sat with his legs crossed, Havoc had both legs outstretched with his arms behind him, and Sabre was on his knees and balls of his feet. "You guys must be hungry. How long did it take each of you to get here?" Asked Zelda. "Four days from my academy." Explained Link. "Ten days from mine." Said Havoc. "Took me two weeks by ship and a week on foot." Said Sabre with a smirk. "Well then how about we get some food and you guys tell me about yourselves. And after wards we can talk about your new jobs." Zelda explained with a smile.


End file.
